Single parent
by Dianli
Summary: Dos cosas malas son, que a pesar de tu edad seas un inmaduro arrogante y lo segundo ser padre soltero. ¿Y si combinamos esas dos cosas?, lo único que obtienes es un caos total. "—Con un padre como el tuyo, yo también hubiera saltado." Hong Kong/Fem!Iceland. Mención de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Himaruya.

...

Un hombre un tanto joven de cabellera oscura algo larga, tan solo un poco debajo de las orejas, una piel bronceada y ojos avellana estaba sentado en una sala de espera en el hospital, el nombre de esta persona era _Xiang Wang_. Su rostro se encontraba neútral con un leve deje de preocupación mientras sostenía algo de café en sus manos.

En eso llega un hombre que vestía una gran bata blanca, se acerca a Xiang mientras revisa sus papeles.

—Joven Wang.—Le llamó mientras suspiraba, se podía notar que le conocía y que esta no era su primera visita.

El susodicho se levantó mientras observa al doctor.

—¿Cómo esta?

—Sólo se ha roto un brazo—dice mientras guarda sus papeles.

—¿Puedo verlo?—

—Si.

El hongkonés hace una reverencia, para luego ir a la sala donde se encontraba el herido. Entra a dicho lugar, el cual estaba completamente blanco, donde una enfermera atendía al paciente. El paciente no era más que un niño o más bien un adolescente, tenía un yeso en el brazo, su mirada era neutra. La enfermera salió al ver a Xiang entrar.

El hombre se acercó al chico, el cual poseía un cabello rubio claro, sin dejar de conservar un leve tono amarillo muy leve, sus ojos era azulados un azul muy _inexpresivo _ y su piel demasiado pálida, un rizo que por alguna razón desafiaba la gravedad adornaba su cabellera rubia. Su nombre era _Eigil Wang_, al parecer era hijo de Xiang.

Xiang se sienta a lado de su hijo mientras voltea a verle, el menor desvío la mirada, a pesar de que en su rostro no se mostraba Eigil estaba enojado.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?—dice el hongkonés desviando la mirada al frente o cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico.

— ...Fue necesario.—Responde, sin dejar de ver la blanca pared del cuarto. Xiang suspira.

—Escucha, se que soy una mierda de padre pero —hace una gran pausa—no tenías que saltar por la ventana.

—¿No saltar? Papá la casa se estaba incendiando y tu lo estabas aumentando.—Dice con cierto reproche.

—Pudiste a ver salido por la puerta pero por alguna extraña corriste a tu cuarto y luego saltaste.—Aclara, en un mal intento de defenderse.

—Es que en el cuarto estaba la cruz que me dio mamá.—Menciona, sacando dicho objeto de su bolsillo, el cual como se menciono anteriormente era una cruz blanca el cual se disfrazaba de broche, era una cruz nórdica.

El hongkonés solo pudo volver a suspirar, no podía quitar el amor que un hijo le tiene a una madre, pero a veces le molestaba eso. Técnicamente estaba sacrificando su vida por un objeto sin mucho valor, es cierto es importante ya que _Astrid_ se lo dió antes de morir, pero estaba bastante seguro que a ella no le gustaría que muera por eso.

Observó a su hijo por un momento, era cierto que era la viva imagen de su madre, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, era casi tan igual como él, una persona problematica y como su actitud era peor, no ayudaba en mucho.

—Mira, ¿que tal si olvidamos que esto pasó y vamos a casa de Yao a tomar algo? ¿o prefieres otra cosa?—Dice en un intentó de animar al chico.

—... con el abuelo Yao estará bien.—Guarda de nuevo la cruz en su bolsillo. Xiang sonríe levemente al ver que su hijo acepta.

Salieron del hospital o más bien corrieron del hospital, ya que Xiang quería evitar a toda costa al molesto psicólogo que no dejaba de insistir que el tenía un trastorno y a pesar de que era cierto, no quería que su hijo viera que él realmente tenía un problema.

Después de un rato y gracias al transporte público, llegaron a casa de Yao, el hermano y _mamá_ de Xiang, por lo cual Eigil le decía abuelo.

Por su parte, el chino no esperaba ver a Xiang y Eigil en su casa y más aún cuando vio a su querido nieto lastimado. Los dejo pasar mientras servía algo de café, para luego empezar a hablar con el menor.

—¿Y cómo has ido en la escuela Eigil aru?—dice mientras toma un sorbo de café.

—Bien, me han vuelto a expulsar.—Cierra los ojos y bebé un poco de café, mientras sigue manteniendo su expresión neutra.

El chino casi se atraganta con el café al escuchar eso, ¿acaso no le importaba?

—¡Eigil aru! ¿acaso no te importa el estudio? ¿sabes que si lo dejas serás un vagabundo que no tendrá nada de comer aru?—le empieza a regañar, no le agradaba la idea de que su "nieto" llegue a ser un vagabundo, y es que siendo su familia de clase muy alta no deseaba eso.

—No me importa y como dice papá "No te preocupes hijo, ellos son unos imbéciles de mierda que no saben aprovechar tu talento".—Repitió las mismas palabras de su padre, a lo que este sonríe levemente.

Yao se enojo aún más, Xiang era un gran irresponsable. Antes no le preocupada tanto que él tuviera un hijo ya que estaría a lado de Astrid, la cual era una mujer muy severa, firme y digna de admirar, pero cuando murió no solo se preocupo por Eigil si no también por Xiang, él era inmaduro y se lo toma todo muy a la ligera, teniendo un hijo eso sería malo, no entendía como una mujer como Astrid se casó con tal niño.

—Xiang... ¡Eres un mal padre! ¿¡cómo le dices eso a un niño!?—grito ya hartó de eso.

—Eigil no es ningún niño, esta a medio año de secundaria.—Dice el hongkonés, no le gustaba que le dijeran a su hijo niño ya que a él le hacían lo mismo y eso le frustraba.

—¡Por eso mismo aru!—suspira mientras intenta calmarse—Xiang... quiero hablar contigo a solas.

—Yo no, ¿que no ves que ya comenzó _South Park_?—responde, mientras toma un poco de su taza de café.

Eigil sonríe levemente, una sonrisa que nadie logró notar, le gustaba la forma en que su padre lo trataba. No era como los típicos padres "Tu eres todavía un niño" "eres demasiado pequeño para esto" "¿que no entiendes que estas mal?", no su padre no era así, él si lograba entenderlo, la mayor parte del tiempo.

El chino frunce más el ceño. Se acerca a Xiang y le jala del brazo llevándolo a la cocina, dejando solo a Eigil, el cual solo suspiró.

—Oye, ¿que te pasa? ese era mi episodio favorito.

—¡Xiang aru!—dice severamente mientras golpea la mesa con fuerza, realmente estaba enojado. Su mirada asustaría a cualquiera.

El hongkonés frunció levemente el ceño. No tenía ganas de otro sermón por parte de su tutor, era molesto que le dijera que hacer y como debía criar a su niño.

—Debes madurar aru. Tu pobre hijo sufrirá las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad, ¿no te preocupa acaso aru? —empieza a reprocharle, realmente le preocupaba la actitud de Xiang.

—A él no parece importarle, es mas creo que es feliz así.—Responde mientras se recarga en la mesa.

—Si, puede que este feliz, pero no le estas enseñando nada bueno, ¿quién anima a su hijo después de a ver sido expulsado de la escuela aru?

—Yo ¿hay algún problema?—dice el castaño empezando a fruncir más el ceño.

—Si aru, si los hay. Tu hijo esta dejando de lado la escuela, si no estudia ¿de que vivirá —se acerca y toma a Xiang por los hombros.

—Él no la esta dejando de hecho le gusta estudiar, pero esos imbéciles no lo quieren con él y buscan cualquier excusa para sacarlo.—Se aleja del agarre del chino, para luego darle la espalda.

—Según escuche la última vez lo expulsaron por golpear a un chico, le dejo varias lesiones y si más lo recuerdo me pediste ayuda para solucionar las demandas.—Se cruza de brazos, como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo y en efecto era casi eso.

—Eso idiota lo estaba insultando o algo así me dijo Eigil.—Dice no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¡Xiang! ¿algo así? ¿por que nunca preguntaste a algún otro alumno, un profesor o al herido mismo?

—¿Por que? ¿quieres saber? porque yo realmente confió en la palabra de mi hijo y le hubiera creído incluso si me hubiera dicho que un sándwich cobró vida y le dijo que lo hiciera.—Alza la voz, molestándose aún más con su hermano.

—Tienes que entender que esta bien que confíes en tu hijo y el haga lo mismo pero... debes llegar a un limite con eso. ¿Por que razón lo expulsaron esta vez?

El hongkonés guardo silencio un momento, para luego suspirar y abrir la boca para hablar.

—Rompió unas cuantas cosas entre ellas documentos importantes, además de faltar respeto a algunos maestros y pelearse con su compañeros. Quemó los libros de una chica que lo molestaba mucho y le grito varias cosas al director.—Dice levemente molesto al recordar todas las cosas que le dijeron.

—¿Lo ves? si tanta confianza tienen tu hijo y tu deberías preguntarle ¿por que razón actúa así?—le regaña por conocer tales actitudes de parte de su nieto.

—Lo hice

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Rompió los documentos porque ahí estaba una falsa acusación de él, le falto el respeto a muchos de sus maestros porque empezaron a decirle que era un malcriado y que necesitaba una fuerte golpiza. Lo de la chica... realmente comprendo porque lo hizo, le dijo que de seguro su madre era una puta y de tantos hombres que le daban se murió de alguna enfermedad.—Entrecierra los ojos muy molesto, le hubiera gustado conocer a esa niña y restregarle sus palabras en la cara.

El chino no hizo más que sorprenderse ante eso, con lo mucho que Eigil quería y _sigue_ queriendo a su madre le debió a ver dolido eso, hasta le parece asombroso que solo le haya quemado los libros.

—Y con lo del director pues, fue Eigil quien comenzó dijo que ya no soportaba esta escuela que él era una mierda, que los maestros eran una mierda, que sus compañeros también eran mierda y que toda la puta escuela era mierda.—Muerde su labio inferior algo frustrado.

Estaba frustrado de no poder controlar la gran agresividad que tenía su hijo, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Él sabía perfectamente que esa actitud explosiva de su hijo vino después de la muerte de su madre, su madre lo era todo y el hecho de que se había ido le dejo un gran hueco en el corazón. Su pobre niño lloró toda la noche y casi todo el día siguiente.

Le prometió a Astrid que cuidaría de él, pero era difícil ya que Eigil era difícil desde que nació. No puede ser feliz, eso lo sabe él mismo se lo dijo, desde la muerte de su madre Eigil se volvió mucho más frío de lo que era antes y mucho más distante.

Aún así y por alguna extraña razón, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa además de que le profezaba una gran confianza (lo que pocos padres logran). Tal vez porque el también es casi un adolescente sin prejuicios.

—¿Y que le pasó en el brazo aru?

La voz del chino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, voltea a mirarle algo desconcertado.

—Ah, pues saltó de la ventana.

—¿Que? ¿por que aru?—Dijó algo asustado, sabía que Eigil era depresivo y que sufría mucho, por eso le aterraba la idea de que quisiera suicidarse.

—No te preocupes no es por eso, es que la casa se incendiaba y...

—¿¡Que!? ¡Xiang aru!—volvió a regañarle, ya estaba cansado de tener que oír que alguno de esos dos se accidentaba por culpa de la _piromanía_.

—Él pudo a ver salido por la puerta pero no, salió corriendo a su cuarto por el broche que le dio Astrid.—Al mencionar aquel nombre no puede evitar sentir cierta tristeza.

Yao guarda silenció un momento, desde hace años que no escucha a Xiang decir ese nombre.

—Bien será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.—De inmediato vuelve a su actitud normal, a lo que Yao le miró con reproche.

—¿No que tu casa se incendió aru?—menciona curioso.

—Eh pues... nos iremos a un hotel o algo así. Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme contigo.—Lo último lo susurra no tan bajo como debería.

—¡Xiang aru!

—Adiós.—Sale corriendo de la cocina.

Al llegar a la sala toma el control y apaga la televisión mientras tomaba unas cuantas cosas de la casa.

—Oye, ¿por que hiciste eso? ya iba en la mejor parte.—Dice Eigil mientras voltea un poco la cabeza observando de forma neutra a su padre.

—¿Que haces, papá? Robar las cosas de el abuelo solo hará que venga más seguido a vernos.—Menciona ya sabiendo como es su _tío_.

—Tienes razón o algo así, pero igual hoy nos vamos a un hotel ya que la casa se quemó. Muévete hay que apresurarnos antes de que llegue Yao.

El chico asiente. Se levanta del sillón mientras deja la taza donde antes había estado el café en una mesa, para luego encaminarse a la puerta junto con su padre.

—Xiang aru.

La para nada gruesa voz del chino les hizo parar en seco algo asustados.

—No olvides que... siempre serán bienvenidos tú y Eigil.—Suspira luego de decir eso.

El hongkonés asintió, para luego salir junto con el _único_ rubio de la familia o de su familia.

...

—Papá.—Llamó el rubio a su padre.

—¿Que?—responde a su llamado, mientras comía unos unas papas fritas que compró en el camino. Por su parte Eigil solo traía consigo un vaso de chocolate caliente.

—A veces... ¿no extrañas a mamá?

El castaño se quedo estático ante esa pregunta, esa era un tema muy delicado para su hijo. Era cierto que solía tomar a broma casi todo lo que su hijo decía o responder sarcásticamente, pero ahora no, ahora diferente.

—¿Que si la extraño? ¡Já! Eso es poco, la recuerdo todos los días de mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo, soy feliz aunque ella no este, porque se que ella esta feliz con saber que tu estas bien.—Dice intentando ser lo más sincero posible.

—...mientes, mientes de la peor manera que he visto.—Cierra los ojos mientras frunce el ceño.

—¿Eh? ¿que te pasa? yo no mentiría por algo así.—Mira fijamente a su hijo mientras aguanta las ganas de gritarle.

—Cuando hablan de ella tu evades el tema o solo te callas, porque a ti también te duele. No me mientas se que no eres feliz y ¿sabes que? ¡Yo tampoco lo soy! sin mamá yo nunca...

—Eigil Wang, deja de decir estupideces Es cierto que no soy las persona más feliz del mundo, pero me esfuerzo en serlo y también deberías hacerlo. A tu madre le molestaría verte así.

—Yo quiero estar con mamá, creo que sería mejor si muriera para estar con ella, si sería lo me..

El rudio de unas cuantas cosas caer al suelo hicieron que dejara de hablar.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, tu madre te golpearía si te oyera. Piensas que a nadie le va importar ¿cierto? A mi me va doler mucho y lo sabes, no solo yo si no también a Yao, Ivan, Yong Soo, Kiku, Mei y hasta a Hyung y Arthur les dolería.

Eigil se sentía como un idiota, es cierto que quería mucho a su madre, pero no se había dado cuenta que también había gente que lo quería mucho y les dolería que se fuera. Xiang se acercó a él y extendió ambos brazos.

—¿Abrazo?

—Abrazo...

Xiang rodeó con ambos brazos a su niño, en ese momento cerró los ojos para poder pasar un calido momento en silencio. Pero el silencio se ve interrumpido por unos leves sollozos.

—¿Estas llorando?

El chico no respondió solo siguió sollozando. Xiang sonrió un poco mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo.

—Todo esta bien, llora lo que quieras, ya pasó.—Dice mientras empieza a acariciarle el cabello levemente.

—Mamá solía hacer lo mismo... cuando me lastimaba ella me abrazaba y... me decía lo mismo que tú para consolarme.—Murmura el rubio. El castaño sonríe un poco al pensar como era su amada.

—Tipo, deberías dormir.—Se separa un poco. En ese momento pudo observar la cara de Eigil, donde aún se lograban ver rastros de lagrimas.

—No hay escuela

—Aún así debemos conseguir una casa nueva, no podemos vivir de hoteles.—Le revuelve el cabello a lo que el menor suspira.

—De acuerdo.—Se separa por completo del castaño, para luego hundirse en la cama y ponerse las mantas encima.

El hongkonés se le quedo mirando mientras iba a la otra cama. Se recuesta y suspira, además de la casa debía meter a Eigil a otra escuela y debía pagar al hospital.

—Buenas noches, papá.

La voz de su hijo le hizo sacar sus preocupaciones y sonreír un poco. Apagó la luz y le dio la espalda a la cama del rubio.

—Buenas noches... hijo.

...

_Holi c: _

_se que esta historia se ve larga pero no lo es, bueno no tanto Dx no serán muchos capítulos, unos dos o tres máximo cinco, pero serán **largos**. _

_Algo muy importante que debo aclarar, la historia será hetero porque si y ya, Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland. Astrid la difunta muerta es la Fem!Norway, ¿por que? es que esa pareja me parece linda y curiosa, además me agradaba la idea de que Xiang siendo castaño y de tez algo oscura, tuviera un hijo igual a Nor xD. No vayan a confundir a Eigil con Nor, son personajes completamente diferentes, de hecho Nor no será presente en esta historia._

_Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas sobre esta historia. Los que quieren saber de ciertas historias que no he continuado pueden pasar a mi perfil a ver la razón de algunas cosas._

_**Nombres humanos**  
_

_**Xiang Wang = Hong Kong**_

_**Yao Wang = China**_

_**Mei Mei Wang = **_**_Taiwan_**

**_Im Yong Soo = Corea del sur_**

**_Hyung Soo = Corea del norte_**

**_Arthur Kirkland = Inglaterra_**

**_Kiku Honda = Japón_**

**_Ivan Braginski = Rusia_**

**_con el pasó de la historia abra más personajes. Sin más que decir_**

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Hyung Soo observaba sin mucho interés por la ventana de su oficina, estaba esperando a su último cliente, en realidad solo era alguien que le citó de improviso, _que molesto_.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron la puerta, murmuro un pequeño _'está abierto'_ y se enderezó en su asiento para poder recibir al cliente, una mujer de cabellos albinos y ojos violeta se hizo presente en la oficina, el nombre de esta mujer era _Eir_, el norcoreano le observó sin mucho interés mientras endurecía la mirada.

—Buenos días, señorita... —hizo una seña con las manos para que la chica completara la frase, esta tomo asiento en frente del escritorio.

—_Bondevik_—dijo en un tono frío. Hyung entrecerró los ojos, ese apellido se le hacía conocido.

—De acuerdo, mi nombre es Hyung Soo, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —preguntó mientras sacaba varios papeles de los cajones. Bondevik se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesito información sobre alguien en especial, una mujer noruega llamada _Astrid Bondevik_.

El pelinegro le miró incrédulo, ¿escuchó bien?, ¿no era ese el nombre de la difunta esposa de su _hermano_?, buscó entre sus documentos con mucha rapidez, la islandesa alzó una ceja sin entender, luego de unos minutos Hyung sacó una pequeña carpeta y se la extendió a la mujer.

—Astrid Bondevik—murmuro el norcoreano mientras sacaba una pluma—si es está la mujer que busca, vaya con mi secretaría, ella le dará los datos—hizo un gran círculo rojo con la pluma donde se encontraba la foto de una mujer exactamente igual a Eigil. La chica asintió, tomo los papeles dio las gracias y se fue sin decir más.

A las afueras de la oficina se encontraban tres mujeres en la sala de espera, la primera tenía los ojos azules y el cabello totalmente despeinado, la segunda poseía ojos violeta y cabellera corta además de unos exuberantes atributos de nombre _Taimi_ y la última tenía una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, su nombre era _Birgitta_. Esas tres mujeres se acercaron a la joven albina de antes.

—¿Qué te dijo?, ¿sabe algo sobre Astrid? —preguntó la de cabellos desordenados, la islandesa asintió levemente mientras le enseñaba la carpeta.

—Debemos ir con la secretaría, nos dará toda la información sobre ella. —Exclamó, para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a la secretaría, la de cabellos desordenados de nombre _Mathilde_ le miró confundida para después seguirle, las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

…

—¡Papá, Arthur dijo que eras un niñato malcriado y que él no te educo así, además de que también eres un mal padre! —grito Eigil mientras corría por las escaleras con la mochila en el hombro, Xiang le miro con su típica cara de _póker face._

—Dime algo que no sepa—replicó, para luego levantarse del sillón donde estaba tirado. Eigil suspiró y alejó el teléfono de su oído, donde el inglés no dejaba de gritar una que otra palabra vulgar para un caballero.

—¿Arthur volvió a llamar aru? —preguntó bastante molesto el chino mientras salía de la cocina.

Xiang al final decidió vivir con Yao y con todos los demás y si, Yao mantenía a demasiada gente en su casa. Arthur al enterarse que Eigil fue expulsado _otra vez_, logró instalarlo en una escuela de alta clase y le dijo que intentara comportarse y hasta hora eso iba bien, no había golpeado a nadie.

—¿Lo vas a llevar tu o yo? —preguntó el hongkonés acercándose a su hermano, Yao suspiro.

—Yo lo haré, pero quiero que tú prepares la comida y dile a Yong que le toca limpiar a él, Mei debe ir por los víveres, Hyung debe limpiar los platos después de la cena y Kiku debe limpiar todas las habitaciones aru. —Ordenó mientras tomaba una tostada y se la metía en la boca a Eigil, este empezó a comerla sin inmutarse mucho. Xiang suspiro, bueno, al menos no le había tocado limpiar.

—Adiós papá. —Se despidió el pequeño rubio mientras caminaba junto a Yao, Xiang le hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse.

Justo cuando se fueron se volvió a tirar sobre el sofá, estaba realmente cansado y Mei todavía no llegaba, así que tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar en qué carajos podría cocinar, solo esperaba que Arthur no viniera de visita.

…

—_Astrid__ Bondevik, estuvo casada y en su matrimonio tuvo un hijo._

— _¿Estuvo?_

—_Actualmente, se encuentra fallecida._

Esas fueron las palabras que le dieron a Eir, habían pasado veinticinco años desde la última vez que vio a su hermana y de la nada le informan que está muerta, todo por culpa de su maldito "padre", si es que se podía llamar así. Lo más asombroso de todo esto era que su hermana estuvo casada y más aún tuvo un hijo, Astrid no era ese tipo de chica sentimental que llegaba a enamorarse fácilmente y realmente le sorprendería pensar quien pudo casarse con ella.

Miro por la ventana del taxi melancólica, después de escuchar de su fallecida hermana decidieron ver al niño, al parecer la mujer se tardó demasiado en darles la dirección de donde vivía actualmente, ahora se dirigían a casa de ex esposo de Astrid, por alguna extraña razón sentía que no le iba agradar aquel hombre, de inmediato borró esos pensamientos, si logró conquistar a su hermana obviamente debía ser una persona agradable, _demasiado_ agradable.

Mathilde miro preocupada a Eir.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, Eir negó con la cabeza.

Eir era hermana de Astrid, Mathilde era su hermanastra, Taimi fue amiga de la noruega en la secundaria y Bergitta también fue hermanastra de Astrid. Todas esas mujeres estaban realmente preocupadas por Astrid cuando desapareció y ahora el sentimiento de culpa las llenaba a todas por no a ver sido capaces de ir por ella antes.

El viaje se llevó en silencio, ni siquiera la ruidosa de Mathilde se atrevió a hablar durante todo el transcurso del camino, todas estaban tristes y si no fuera porque iban en camino a ver a Eigil, estarían llorando en algún parque cercano.

La casa a la que llegaron era grande, pero no precisamente lujosa, había un gran cartel colgado en frente que decía _"Váyase a la mierda, no veré ningún jodido psicólogo"_, lo cual no daba la mejor impresión del mundo. Taimi fue la única que se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

Una mujer asiática abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a tantas mujeres en su puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó después de un rato de analizarlas. Taimi sacó un pequeño papel mientras sonreía amistosamente.

—Estamos buscando a Eigil Wang, nos dijeron que vive aquí—mostró una dulce sonrisa, Mei les miro confundida, más sin embargo se dio media vuelta y fue por su hermano.

—¡Xiang, unas mujeres a fuera están preguntando por Eigil! —se escuchó un grito dentro de la casa.

—¡Diles que ya dije que Eigil no va a ser novia de ninguna porque todas son zorras! —fue el grito que se escuchó en respuesta. Eir suspiro, enserio que eso no daba una buena impresión.

—¡No son ese tipo de mujeres, ve a verlas! —se volvió a escuchar, un gruñido se hizo presente mientras unos pasos se acercaban.

Xiang observó a cada una de las mujeres, la más bajita le recordaba mucho a Astrid, arrugó la nariz con molestia.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó sin delicadeza alguna. Taimi iba a decir algo, pero fue cortada por Eir.

—Soy hermana de Astrid, ellas dos son sus hermanastras—señalo a Mathilde y a Birgitta—, y ella es una amiga cercana.

Xiang alzó una ceja bastante molesto, Astrid nunca menciono a ningún familiar suyo, ningún familiar fue a la boda o a su funeral y de la nada después de cinco años de su muerte vienen cuatro tipas reclamando que quieren ver a su hijo, ¡Por supuesto que no dudaba de ellas!

—Largo—ordenó, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Mathilde se lo impidió.

—Por favor déjanos verlo, nosotras queríamos mucho a Astrid y de repente… —decía en tono triste la danesa, no quería continuar la frase, no es estos momentos. Xiang frunció el ceño mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

—Educadamente les digo que se vayan a la mierda—exclamó de manera amarga, Bergitta decidió intervenir ante esto.

—No v'mos a llevárnoslo, solo queremos v'rlo—dijo con un acento bastante raro, el castaño a penas y le entendió, más sin embargo al ver la mirada de la enorme mujer se asustó tan solo un poco.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué esta pasando? —una nueva voz se hizo presente, era Hyung que ya había llegado de su trabajo, se sorprendió demasiado al ver a la señorita Bondevik en su puerta, entonces realmente era la hermana de Astrid.

—Nosotras tan solo queremos ver a Eigil—murmuro la finesa mientras se acercaba a Bergitta y la tomaba del brazo, Hyung relajó su mirada.

—Déjalas pasar, si mal no recuerdo está no es tu casa, si no la de Yao, además una de ellas preguntó por Astrid en la mañana en mi trabajo, si son de fiar. —Dijo el norcoreano, para luego darse media vuelta y entrar a la casa.

Xiang bufó, para luego hacer una seña con las manos a las mujeres para que pasaran.

…

—Oye Eigil, mi papá conoce a tu abuelo, ¿no es genial? —exclamó un niño menor que el susodicho de ojos violeta y cabello rubio, Eigil le miro de reojo.

—Dimitri, me dices eso todo el tiempo como si no supiera, háblame de otra cosa, ¿de qué color es tu ropa interior? —el pequeño empezó a reír, más sin embargo Eigil lo decía enserio.

—Eres tan gracioso, es por eso que somos novios—dijo bastante feliz, el rubio rodo los ojos.

—Ya te dije, no somos, ni seremos novios.

—Tu siempre tan gracioso, ya me imagino nuestra boda.

—¡Que no nos vamos a casar! —grito bastante sonrojado el mayor.

Ese chico raro llamado Dimitri no dejaba de acosarlo, aunque era hijo del ruso que siempre perseguía a su abuelo ¿Qué se podría esperar de su hijo?, al principio le parecía agradable, después de la nada dijo que eran novios, luego que se iban a casar, pensaba ignorar eso hasta que un día el ruso psicópata le dijo "Bienvenido a la familia, da". La familia del amigo de su abuelo eran unos locos, sino fuera porque el pequeño Dimitri sufrió lo mismo que él ya le hubiera sacado la idea de un golpe, ¡Y lo peor es que su padre no hacía nada!, solo se reía y murmuraba algo de un matrimonio arreglado.

La mujer loca de _Emily Jones_, como le había contado Dimitri que se llamaba su madre, debía estar realmente drogada cuando se casó con Braginski y ahora ese loco acosaba a Yao y como no, su hijo lo acosaba a él, ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas solo le pasan a su persona?, el mundo lo odiaba, definitivamente que sí. El flash de una cámara lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Deja de tomarme fotos—gruño el mayor, Dimitri sonrió.

—Ya llegaron por mí, es la tía Yakaterina. —Murmuro mientras se levantaba e iba hacía un auto. —¡Adiós Eigil, te veo luego!

El susodicho suspiro, eso significaba que Ivan iba a hacerles una pequeña visita, no tenía ganas de esconderse ese día, todos era unos malditos.

—Bien, ¿dónde dijo el abuelo que debía encontrarme con él? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras tomaba su mochila, habían estado _jugando_ en el patio de la escuela mientras esperaban.

—Oh mierda, me van a sermonear de nuevo—exclamó mientras veía su reloj bastante preocupado. —Y más que hoy viene Arthur—volvió a rodar los ojos, ese día fue pésimo.

E iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Hello, ¿cuánto tiempo sin actualizar, eh?. Realmente lamento la tardanza, solo espero no tardar mucho con el próximo, pero de que la termino, la termino, este será mi último trabajo en fanfiction.

¿Que les parece Dimitri? xD iba a hacer una niña, pero luego lo pensé bien y dije _nah_(?).

Espero les haya gustado, sin más.

¿Reviews?


End file.
